Le Bel Inconnu
by Clarie17
Summary: Le bel Inconnu est un roman du XIIIe siècle. Cette fanfic est une réécriture de la quête et des aventures de ce héros médiéval, transposée sur une planète étrange gérée par le commandant Mac-Arthur, sorte d'Albator vieillissant et devenu très administratif, à l'ère spatiale. Parti secourir une femme en détresse, Le Bel Inconnu rencontre les créatures de cette mystérieuse planète.


« Laisse-moi te conter, ma Belle, l'histoire du Bel inconnu. Elle te dira l'aventure, les dangers et merveilles de ce monde, ainsi que les périls de l'amour qui enchaîne les cœurs, les amuse ou les dévaste.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire !

-Je n'en doute pas, Belle, c'est donc à l'intention de cette charmante assistance, ta cour personnelle, que je vais conter mon histoire. Elle, semble vouloir l'entendre.

-Fais comme tu veux, je n'écouterai pas !

-Fais selon tes désirs, princesse… »

« Mon commandant, la nouvelle recrue vient d'arriver ».

« Faites-la entrer, et qu'elle se présente dans les règles », me dit le commandant Mac Arthur, officier supérieur de la flotte spatiale et gouverneur de New Caerleon, quatrième planète de la constellation Galaad, et, à mon grand honneur, également mon supérieur direct. Affligé d'une très petite taille et d'un physique particulier, ce qui m'avait valu de fâcheuses années de brimades à l'Ecole des Sous-Officiers de la Flotte Interstellaire (ESOFI), j'avais eu la chance d'être affecté en tant que jeune sergent auprès de cet homme d'exception, qui réunissait au sein de son état-major les plus valeureux combattants de toutes les galaxies connues. Nous avions ensemble bourlingué vingt ans dans toute la galaxie, affrontant les périls les plus divers, sans que jamais il ne faillisse. Je lui vouais une admiration et une fidélité sans faille. J'introduisis donc auprès de lui le jeune homme, presque un adolescent, à croire que l'on manque tant de volontaires pour s'engager dans la Flotte que l'on doive faire appel aux enfants ! Ce bel innocent, doté d'un teint laiteux et de boucles blondes qui le faisaient ressembler plus à un angelot qu'à un jeune officier de la flotte, s'avança d'un pas décidé et se planta devant le commandant. Dans un garde-à-vous impeccable, le regard droit et la voix ferme, bien que, peut-être, légèrement trop haut perchée, il se présenta …ou du moins le tenta :

-« Mes respects, mon commandant !

-Ne vous a-t-on point appris à vous présenter à l'EOFI ? Quel est votre nom, mon lieutenant » ?

L'inconnu, en effet, arborait le grade d'aspirant, signe de sa récente sortie de l'Ecole des Officiers de la Flotte Interstellaire.

-« En réalité, mon commandant, si j'ai omis de vous donner mon nom, c'est que je l'ignore.

-Comment peut-on ignorer son propre nom ? N'avez-vous rempli aucune demande d'admission lors de votre engagement ? », demanda notre chef, levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, dans un réflexe de lassitude.

Plus calme que bien des hommes faits devant le regard perçant de ce héros intergalactique, le bel enfant s'expliqua posément.

-« A la mort de ma mère, avec laquelle je vécus isolé sur la planète-forêt Kashyyyk, j'ai rejoint la civilisation et me suis engagé dans la Flotte, comme ma mère me l'avait fait promettre. Là, on m'a donné un nom, puisque j'ignorais le mien, mais il est le fruit du hasard et rien de plus ».

Stoïque et ne laissant rien paraître, le commandant Mac-Arthur, l'interrogea alors :

-« Votre mère, comment vous nommait-elle ? Et votre père ?

- « Tout ce que je puis dire, c'est que ma mère m'appelait « mon cher fils » et que je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais eu un père »1. Votre renommée est immense, mon commandant, et si vous le permettez, j'aimerais, ayant demandé cette affectation autant par admiration pour vous que parce que ma mère me l'avais fait promettre, que vous me fassiez l'honneur de me nommer ».

Je souris intérieurement. Bien que pourvu de nombreuses qualités exceptionnelles, le commandant, en dépit du nombre de ses années et de ses victoires, demeurait sensible aux compliments, et ce, malgré la lueur d'amusement devant tant de candeur que j'avais brièvement aperçu dans son œil.C'est donc un peu plus rudement qu'à son habitude qu'il répondit :

-« Eh bien, mon lieutenant, puisque vous ignorez votre nom, et que vous n'êtes pas laid, en hommage à un roman du XIIIe siècle, dont ma sœur Morgane, fort savante, est friande, tous désormais vous nommeront « le Bel Inconnu » ou aspirant Bel inconnu. Disposez maintenant, mon lieutenant, l'adjudant-chef Robert va vous raccompagner ».

C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance du Bel Inconnu que je conduisis alors à ses quartiers, puis le conviai en salle commune, pour le repas du soir, à 19 : 00, heure locale. Cette précision, pour un nouvel arrivant, avait son importance, puisqu'en raison de la taille et de la vitesse de rotation de la planète, nos jours comptaient 27 heures.

Le commandant Mac-Arthur, en dépit des traditions séculaires de ségrégation entre les différents grades de la Flotte, avait décidé, depuis sa nomination au poste de gouverneur de Galaad dix ans auparavant, après trente années de guerres et d'aventures aux confins des galaxies connues, que le repas serait commun. Ainsi, officiers, sous-officiers, soldats et agents administratifs, tous déjeunaient ou dînaient ensemble, resserrant ainsi les liens et la cohésion au sein du personnel de la Flotte. Tous ne logeaient pas au « château », nom dont une âme sarcastique avait affublé l'immense bâtiment en béton et sans charme abritant bureaux, réfectoire et logements de fonction pour ceux qui en faisaient la demande. Certains préféraient rejoindre leur famille en « ville ». En effet, la planète étant, sous bien des aspects, assez similaire à la planète Terre, berceau de l'espèce humaine, la population n'était pas contrainte de vivre sous dôme. Ainsi, au fil des dix ans écoulés depuis l'arrivée des premiers colons, plusieurs « villes » avaient vu le jour, la population essaimant ainsi sur une partie non négligeable de l'unique continent de l'hémisphère sud. La gestion de chaque communauté indépendante était laissée à la diligence d'un administrateur élu par les habitants, lequel n'était tenu qu'à l'envoi d'un rapport annuel au gouverneur sur l'état de son « royaume », ainsi qu'au paiement d'un impôt sur les productions agricoles. Les seules réelles difficultés rencontrées tenaient, jusqu'à ce jour, à l'impossibilité d'établir des communications longue distance (pour une raison inconnue, les appareils, parfaitement en état, refusaient de fonctionner) ainsi qu'à quelques rencontres « compliquées » avec la faune locale et à l'impossibilité d'utilisation des armes à feu (problème identique qu'avec les communications, d'où le retour de la pratique de l'escrime à but combattant). De manière générale, l'électronique et la mécanique connaissaient ici des fonctionnements aléatoires… De même, la population indigène se tenait à l'écart des humains : nous la connaissions peu, malgré nos tentatives pour l'approcher, et en ignorions finalement à peu près tout, si l'on excepte les récits fantaisistes qu'en avaient fait quelques illuminés peu crédibles. Un colon, un peu porté sur la boisson, n'avait-il pas ainsi affirmé rencontrer une créature mi-homme, mi-poisson, blessée et allongée sur une civière, qui l'aurait, soi-disant convié à un banquet fastueux ! Je crois que le service psychiatrique l'avait gardé au frais quelques mois. Quoi qu'il en soit, en dépit de liens très lâches avec les différentes villes du continent, le système fonctionnait plutôt bien grâce à une gestion administrative rigoureuse, et pour nous autres, vétérans de la Flotte, cette affectation tenait lieu de récompense pour nos bons et loyaux services, en attente d'une retraite proche et méritée. En dix ans de présence, la seule affaire sérieuse qui justifiât réellement notre intervention fut une malencontreuse tentative, très récente, d'invasion par une espèce arachnéenne d'outre-planète, les Angliches, se nourrissant d'un breuvage fermenté appelée « beer », mais ceci une autre histoire que je vous conterai peut-être un jour. Nous en vînmes à bout en quelques mois. Les nouvelles recrues affectées sur une planète aussi calme étaient extrêmement rares : d'une part le gouverneur n'en avait aucune utilité et d'autre part, peu faisaient ce type de demande d'affectation, véritable coup d'arrêt à une éventuelle carrière prometteuse. Les invasions de non-humains étaient exceptionnelles et ce n'est pas en intervenant dans une bagarre de taverne (dont nous étions parfois même les protagonistes) qu'un jeune aspirant allait pouvoir gagner du galon !

En début de soirée, nous étions donc tous attablés au mess. C'était jour de fête, puisque nous fêtions le départ à la retraite d'un des plus valeureux combattants que la Flotte ait connu, le capitaine Law ( un proche ami du commandant, lequel l'appelait, fait rare, par son prénom, Lance). L'ambiance était très détendue et l'alcool servi à profusion. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que l'arrivée d'une jeune dame, fort digne malgré son aspect échevelé, passa d'abord inaperçue. A notre décharge, nous levions nos verres et chantions à tue-tête « L'amour sans tricherie », chère au capitaine Law, qui, disent les mauvaises langues, serait grâce à elle parvenu à ses fins avec la femme de notre commandant, Geneviève Mac-Arthur, vilenie dont je me refuse à croire un seul mot ! Ce n'est que lorsque cette jeune dame, fort jolie au demeurant, renversa violemment un plateau chargé de bouteilles (quel gâchis !), qu'un silence stupéfait s'établit. Inébranlable et galant homme, notre commandant s'enquit alors immédiatement des doléances de cette impétueuse beauté :

-« Pardonnez, belle dame, notre inattention à votre endroit, elle n'est due, croyez-le bien, qu'au fait que nous célébrions un ami très cher.

-Je vous pardonne, Monsieur, d'autant que maintenant vous m'écoutez et que, par ailleurs, je suis venue présenter une requête.

-Parlez, Mademoiselle, et s'il est dans nos moyens de vous venir en aide…

-Monsieur, Dame Esmérée, l'administratrice de notre ville, Tintagella, a disparu. En dépit des recherches effectuées par les hommes les plus vaillants de notre district, nous n'avons pu la retrouver mais pensons, malgré tout, qu'elle est retenue, contre son gré, par des créatures indigènes, dans un lieu étrange, au cœur de la forêt voisine. Aucun des courageux volontaires s'y étant rendu n'en est revenu, et l'on entend des mélodies étranges et envoûtantes mêlées de gémissements lorsqu'on s'en approche.

-Certes, voilà une bien étrange affaire. Néanmoins, elle implique, dites-vous, des non-humains et en vertu de l'article 251 du code interstellaire sur les rapports avec les espèces indigènes, je ne peux intervenir officiellement, sans en référer au QG interstellaire, ce qui nécessite un délai considérable avant qu'une enquête soit ordonnée… si elle l'est ».

A peine le capitaine Mac-Arthur eut-il prononcé ces mots que je vis le feu enflammer les tendres joues de la belle.

-« Comment, Monsieur ! On se fait enlever, on se meurt sur la planète dont vous êtes responsable et ce n'est pas votre problème ! Est-ce là parole de héros intergalactique ?

-Vous ne m'avez-point laisser finir, impétueuse jeune femme », lui rétorqua placidement le commandant. « Je ne peux rien pour vous… officiellement. Cependant, j'approuverais, à titre personnel, qu'un des vaillants combattants présents ce soir accepte de vous venir en aide, à vous et votre administratrice ».

Son regard ainsi que celui de la jeune échevelée, maintenant rouge d'indignation (elle n'en était que plus émouvante), parcoururent l'assemblée. Le contraste avec le tumulte précédent fut, après de longues minutes, très révélateur de l'enthousiasme suscité par cette mission officieuse : fallait-il y voir une réaction à l'attitude agressive et méprisante de la jeune fille, la fatigue de combattants après de si nombreuses batailles ou l'envie de voir classer cette affaire pour mieux reprendre la fête ? Je n'osais y lire l'indifférence de ces valeureux guerriers. Honteux pour nous tous, j'allais m'avancer, bien que non qualifié comme chef de mission, lorsque le Bel Inconnu fit entendre sa voix.

- « Mon commandant, « je veux aller porter secours à cette dame » ! »

Avant même que notre commandant puisse émettre le moindre son, la jeune énervée (mais si belle !), qui s'était aussitôt retournée vers le volontaire, vitupéra :

-« Ah non, pas un enfant ! Je suis venue chercher un homme, un guerrier, un combattant, le meilleur d'entre vous, pas un freluquet qui se fera tuer avant même d'avoir franchi les portes de la ville ! Quelle honte que cette assemblée de pleutres ! Quelle lâcheté ! Je ne vois ici que de prétendus vaillants héros intergalactiques, dont pas un n'a le courage de partir sauver une femme exceptionnelle ! Et vous prétendez me renvoyer munie d'un adolescent tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère ! Monsieur Mac-Arthur, faut-il donc croire que tous vos exploits, ceux de vos compagnons, partout racontés et admirés, ne sont que mensonges colportés pour jouir d'une gloire usurpée ?»

Je vis le sourcil droit du commandant frémir imperceptiblement, signe chez lui d'une agitation extrême. La dernière fois qu'un tel phénomène s'était produit, il y a une dizaine d'années, une tribu de Jawas avait été rayée de la carte de leur planète en à peine dix minutes. Il enquit néanmoins l'intrépide damoiselle, d'une voix grave et maîtrisée :

-« Jeune fille, je vous ai exposé la situation. Vous avez la chance qu'un homme, formé par la Flotte galactique, accepte de venir à votre aide. En ce qui me concerne, j'enverrai demain un compte-rendu au QG. La question est réglée. J'espère de tout cœur que l'aspirant Bel inconnu parviendra à remplir sa mission » !

Trépignante de rage, écarlate et toujours aussi joliment échevelée, la jeune femme se retourna d'un seul bloc vers la porte et s'en fut, d'un pas raide et rapide, hurlant maintenant sans retenue que « c'était scandaleux ! » et qu'on « entendrait parler d'elle ! », cassant quelques vases précieux au passage.

Le Bel Inconnu, après en avoir demandé l'autorisation à notre commandant, s'élança vers la section « matériel et explorations » pour percevoir son paquetage. Curieux de suivre cette affaire (et peut-être aussi la belle écarlate), j'en fis de même. Nous nous munirent de chevaux, dont l'usage, sur cette planète à la technologie non fiable et sans réserves de carburant, s'était répandu rapidement, certains allant même jusqu'à apprécier ce moyen archaïque de locomotion. Personnellement, ma petite taille m'empêchait sans doute de les apprécier à leur juste valeur et je ne pouvais me retenir d'entretenir avec eux des rapports de méfiance et parfois même de défiance. Nous rattrapâmes cependant rapidement la jeune fille à la sortie de la ville. Elle était venue seule (quel courage !), également à cheval. N'écoutant que l'appel de l'aventure et le désir de secourir une Dame en détresse (laquelle, malheureusement, m'ignorait totalement), sourds aux insultes imaginatives de notre guide quant à l'âge et aux qualités du Bel Inconnu (Dieu, quel vocabulaire dans une si jolie bouche !), nous nous élançâmes dans le soleil couchant vers notre destin.

Nous n'allâmes pas très loin. Très vite, une première difficulté apparût sur notre chemin, incarnée par l'un de ces policiers que notre commandant avait mis en place aux passages stratégiques permettant l'accès à notre ville principale. Certains d'entre eux, encouragés par le manque de disponibilité du gouverneur et de ses hommes, engagés dans la récente guerre contre les Angliches, avaient décidé de s'affranchir de l'autorité légitime et de se comporter en véritables rançonneurs des quelques voyageurs s'aventurant sur le territoire qu'ils étaient, à l'origine, chargés de sécuriser. Le commandant avait écrit cette semaine une note de service afin que soit diligentée rapidement une enquête à ce sujet. Ce policier véreux, Blioblïeris, posté au lieu-dit « Gué Périlleux », était seul, mais bien armé, et semblait décidé à empêcher notre passage, à moins que nous ne le payions grassement, ce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'envisagea un seul instant. En dépit des protestations de la jeune Dame, laquelle (inconstance féminine !) interdisait maintenant avec véhémence au Bel inconnu de combattre le dangereux policier, « jeune inconscient sans cervelle » qui « allait se faire désosser » (quel vocabulaire, vous dis-je !), le courageux aspirant décida sans hésitation d'engager aussitôt la lutte avec son adversaire. Compensant son manque d'expérience par une énergie démesurée, alors que notre belle amie s'était détournée, furieuse de n'être point entendue, le jeune homme, au terme d'un long et incertain combat, parvint à pointer son épée sur la gorge de son adversaire, auquel il avait précédemment déjà infligé une vilaine blessure à la cuisse. Pas si mauvais le bleu !

- « Pitié, mon lieutenant, ayez pitié et je vous obéirai en tout point », supplia le fonctionnaire félon.

- « Brigadier, tu ne le mérites pas mais j'accepte ta reddition. Tu iras te rendre au QG du commandant Mac-Arthur, lui avoueras tes exactions et notre rencontre et t'en remettras à son jugement concernant ton sort.

-Je vous donne ma parole de me rendre au château dès que je serai en état de le faire, soyez en persuadé, mon lieutenant » !

C'est alors que notre impétueuse amie retrouva sa voix pour s'écrier :

-« N'importe quoi ! Quel serin ! Vous êtes vraiment innocent, vous alors ! Vous croyez vraiment que cet homme sans honneur, ce brigand de grand chemin va gentiment aller chez votre commandant, au risque de finir en prison ! Il faut grandir un peu, non ? Certes, vous êtes, peut-être, meilleur combattant que je ne le croyais, mais côté jugeote, il y a des progrès à faire !

-Rassurez-vous, belle Dame. Cet homme m'a donné sa parole, je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance ».

Sur ces mots, il franchit le gué, laissant derrière lui l'homme blessé qui le suivit du regard, abasourdi. Je n'étais pas inquiet le concernant : si, comme la belle damoiselle et moi le croyions, il n'allait pas se rendre au commandant, il se trouverait bien un autre de nos hommes pour lui régler son compte ultérieurement ! Je suivis l'étonnant aspirant, méditant sur les qualités inattendues de ce jeune inconnu tandis que la belle échevelée, boudeuse, fermait la marche en silence.

La nuit était maintenant fort avancée, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Le Bel Inconnu, encouragé par l'absence d'invective de la part de la Dame depuis près d'une demi-heure, se risqua à lui parler :

-« Belle demoiselle, peut-être accepteriez-vous de nous dire votre nom » ?

J'écoutai alors de toutes mes oreilles en pointes, curieux de tout ce qui pouvait concerner cette magnifique femme au bouillant caractère. Accompagnant sa réponse d'un regard assassin, elle daigna néanmoins lui répondre :

-« Je m'appelle Hélie, jeune inconscient !

-Dame Hélie, il est tard. Nos chevaux et nous devons prendre du repos. Accepteriez-vous de faire halte ici afin d'y passer la nuit ? »

Haussant les épaules, elle répondit :

-« J'y consens, là ou ailleurs…

-Soit alors, arrêtons-nous », me dit-il, « et dressons le campement pour la nuit. Malheureusement, nous devrons jeûner ce soir. Dans la précipitation du départ, je n'ai pas pris de rations et il est trop tard pour chasser ».

Certes la perspective de ne pas dîner était assez désagréable, mais j'avais, pour ma part, déjà pu prendre une légère collation en début de soirée, lors de la fête n'en était pas de même pour ma belle énervée, et je compatissais de tout cœur. Une fois que nous nous fûmes allongés autour du feu, réchauffés à défaut d'être rassasiés, Dame Hélie accepta de nous parler de Dame Esmérée, de son courage, de ses qualités de d'administratrice mais également de sa douceur et de sa bonté pour chacun de ses concitoyens. Alors que le sommeil nous gagnait tous peu à peu, le Bel Inconnu se redressa, tout à coup, sur son séant, tel un ressort se détendant.

-« N'avez-vous rien entendu ?

-Moouuuarrrffff », répondit élégamment ma douce amie.

Effectivement, tendant l'oreille, j'entendis alors des plaintes aiguës, des bruits de lutte portés par la brise du soir. Alors que le Bel inconnu quittait prestement son sac de couchage pour se précipiter vers les cris, Dame Hélie, alors tout à fait éveillée, se remit à vitupérer :

-« Ah non, vous ne vous en mêlez pas ! Vous avez promis de venir au secours de Dame Esmérée, qui, j'en suis sûre, saura se montrer reconnaissante si par miracle vous vous montriez capable de la sauver. Alors, non ! Pas question que vous alliez vous faire tuer dans une aventure stupide pour laquelle personne n'a demandé votre aide ! Eh ! Revenez quand je vous parle » !

Mais, alors qu'elle restait seule près du feu, toujours furieuse, je partis à mon tour, courant derrière le Bel Inconnu qui, déjà, avait disparu derrière les buissons. Si je devais poursuivre cette aventure à ses côtés, j'allais devoir améliorer ma condition physique, il était difficile à suivre, le bougre ! Et je n'avais plus vingt ans ! Quand j'arrivai enfin, suant et essoufflé, je stoppai net devant le spectacle s'offrant à mes yeux. Le Bel Inconnu courait, épée levée, à l'assaut d'une horrible créature (je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour désigner ce géant de trois fois sa taille, entièrement vert, velu et vêtu comme un humain, dont l'odeur indescriptible parvenait jusqu'à mes narines pourtant peu sensibles). Ce monstre tentait de violer une étrange et magnifique jeune femme, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se défendait avec vigueur. Dotée d'une longue chevelure argentée, très dénudée, elle hurlait et griffait son assaillant, lequel malgré sa taille, ou à cause de celle-ci, ne parvenait pas à ses fins. Un autre de ces ogres cuisait tranquillement un gibier de grande taille au-dessus du feu (à peine tourna-t-il la tête lors de l'arrivée du vaillant aspirant). Toujours dans son élan, d'un seul coup d'épée, le Bel Inconnu fendit le géant de haut en bas, aspergeant d'un sang vert et épais la belle victime, qui, lâché brusquement par son agresseur, tomba brutalement sur les fesses. Elle en resta momentanément coite. Sautant par-dessus la moitié gauche de la créature, l'aspirant fit face au second géant, lancé à pleine vitesse dans sa direction. Esquivant la première attaque, puis la seconde, grâce à une souplesse que lui aurait envié toute danseuse exotique, il parvint, à la troisième attaque, presque déséquilibré, à assener un coup terrible et à décapiter son assaillant, dont la tête alla rouler jusqu'au pied droit de son compagnon, plantant son regard figé dans les yeux de la belle délivrée, tétanisée. Quel combattant, tout de même ! Peut-être remplirait-il sa mission, finalement. La belle Hélie serait-elle alors plus souriante ? Je rejoignis le Bel inconnu sur le lieu du combat. Tandis qu'il couvrait la jeune femme avec une couverture appartenant aux créatures, je ramassais quelques provisions, notamment la broche pourvue de cet énorme gibier indigène dont j'ignore le nom (mais dont la chair est tendre et goûteuse, croyez-le). Hélie (tiens, elle nous avait donc suivis finalement ?) sortit de derrière les buissons et me fit signe d'approcher (à moi ! Elle m'avait remarqué !). Me redressant de toute ma taille, je me rendis près d'elle.

-« Monsieur…Robert, je crois ?

-Oui, belle Dame, appelez-moi simplement Robert, je vous en prie.

-Monsieur Robert, je crains fort de m'être montrée très désagréable, et, après ce à quoi je viens d'assister, injuste, envers votre officier. Croyez-vous qu'il puisse me pardonner ?

-Ma Dame, je le connais fort peu, mais qui ne saurait vous pardonner ?

-Vous avez raison, Monsieur Robert, « j'irai lui demander pardon de l'avoir souvent mal jugé »2 ».

Bien que pas très convaincu d'avoir fait preuve de tant d'éloquence, je fus heureux, lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, de constater que le Bel inconnu acceptait avec humilité et gentillesse les excuses de ma belle exaltée. Le voyage en serait sans doute plus agréable…et moins bruyant. Explorant le campement des géants, nous nous aperçûmes qu'ils avaient été fort bien installés et équipés. Nous repoussâmes, avec difficulté, leurs cadavres loin du campement, pour ne point attirer de ces étranges prédateurs carnivores qui rodaient la nuit dans les forêts locales, et affamés maintenant, firent un sort à leur dîner. Hélie elle-même se goinfrait, non sans jeter de fréquents regards désapprobateurs à la belle dénudée, dont la couverture, il est vrai, avait une fâcheuse et régulière tendance à glisser, laissant entrevoir une chair blanche et ronde, contrastant avec des yeux immenses d'un gris argenté presque lumineux. Qui était-elle ?

-« Crois-tu vraiment que je vais croire cette histoire invraisemblable, avec ce héros si naïf, ces dames toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, ces terribles adversaires abattus en un coup d'épée ?

-Mais ce n'est pas à toi, Belle, que je la raconte, c'est à tes amis, rassemblés ici ! Tu écoutais donc?

-Tu parles si fort ! Il est difficile de ne pas écouter, ni entendre ce que tu dis, même si je trouve cette histoire sans queue ni tête !

-Elle conte pourtant des aventures auxquelles j'ai assisté et que j'ai moi-même vécues, Belle, mais tu es libre de ne pas les croire, tu es même libre de te tourner et ne rien entendre, si elles te déplaisent. Cependant, si tu me laisse une chance, si tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout, peut-être, à la toute fin, accepteras-tu de m'embrasser ?

-Il n'en est pas question ! Si tu crois que tes histoires vont changer quelque chose entre nous, tu peux partir tout de suite !

-Je reste, Belle, mon auditoire veut connaître la fin des aventures du Bel inconnu, savoir qui il est, s'il sauvera la Dame »…

1Renaud de Beaujeu, _Le Bel Inconnu_, Champion classiques, traduction de Michèle Perret et Isabelle Weill, Paris, 2003.

2Renaud de Beaujeu, _Le Bel Inconnu_, Champion classiques, traduction de Michèle Perret et Isabelle Weill, Paris, 2003

7


End file.
